Faintly
by U.Ta.Ne
Summary: Short this-and-that's. Flashbacks and the present.
1. 1

A/N: Short this-and-that's completed. :D  
First attempt on first-person narratives... Please enjoy. :)

---

1.

. . .

"Vi-o-let..?" he mumbled.

"Yes," said the tall lady before him. "That's her name. And Violet, this is Quigley."

The little girl, holding her mother's hand, reached out another hand to the little boy.

"Nice to meet you," she said softly and innocently, just like any three-year-old is expected to.

Quigley took her hand and shook it, as he sees grown-ups do when greeting someone new. "You, too," he said, and smiled.

"Now why don't you two play, hmm?" said the lady whom Violet held to earlier. "Mum will have to go to Daddy now, Violet. Please don't wander around too much." Then she smiled at the two.

Before Violet could utter a word, the lady hastily went off until Violet could see her no longer. So she instead faced the boy before him, who still didn't let go of her hand, unintentionally.

"Hello," she greeted, and started shaking his hand again. The two looked at each other innocently, and shared a smile.

"Are you staying here?" asked Quigley. The little girl sat down and held onto the wrench and pliers that lay on the floor, and continued fixing and adjusting things here and there like a well-learned adult would. Violet smiled and nodded without looking beside her, and the little boy sat beside her, watching her continue her invention.

"What's that?" he asked.

"An automatic rolling pin," she said. "For a contest."

Quigley wondered if his own school had their own contests as well. Maybe if there were, he could join in one where countries and other different geographical forms on an unlabeled map were asked of their names by only basing on their form. He could certainly win in such.

He looked closely. It could be seen that a window shade and six pairs of roller skates were used to do the invention.

"...Amazing," complimented an amazed Quigley.

Violet turned away from her invention and to him. "Thank you," she said with a big smile. She was about to explain how it would work, when they heard someone approach.

"Dear me," said an adult who entered the room. She looked at Violet in surprise, but quickly turned to Quigley to carry him to her arms, saying, "I never knew you could be interested in inventing, too, Quigley." Violet turned to the adult, then to Quigley, smiling. It's a rarity to find people her age to share the same interests.

"Sadly, though, your siblings need you for now," said the adult, and the smile faded from the two children's faces. "For a while, now, little girl."

Violet, who only knew his name, looked at Quigley sadly as the adult walked away. Quigley turned around to look back and wave from the person's shoulder. Violet smiled back, and instead waited at the guest room, where they were introduced to each other, and continuing her work.

But he never came back.


	2. Vile

2.

. . .

"Baudelaire, eh."

The headline was drastic. It read, "Mansion Burned to Ashes." I don't even want to think of fire anymore. It took so many lives, including those of my parents'. I just hope my siblings are okay. I couldn't help think of them since the fire that separated me from them.

Just now I feared the wooden door above me wouldn't budge; I wouldn't want to stay any longer in that dark, unending passageway. Eventually, I just had to push hard enough so it could open. And when I got up on the ashen grounds, I found this torn newspaper headline.

And what was there really was true. From where I stood, ashes covered the ground.

The scrap of paper's going with me, because before I know it I might need it. Well, my purple commonplace book never gets lost, at least as far as I know, so I'm gonna stick it there.

_The Baudelaires._

I know I've met one of them, but can't remember when...

I know it was in this mansion that we were introduced. But I can't remember who held her hand out to me even when I seemed to have disturbed her doing something--an invention, perhaps?--but of course, something that long might have already slipped my mind. Even more so now that the mansion has burned down.

Looking down, I saw a ribbon. Under my shoe. It was covered in ashes, but it still remained unharmed from the fire.

This is going with me, too.

I'm glad I learned to draw maps. They really help.

Someday I might need these maps to look for that person I met long ago.


	3. Independent

3.

. . .

"So you've met them?"

He handed me a picture. Three of them there were, facing about, under a sign that read "Damocles Dock."

"Of course I have," the man before me said. Apparently he's here to research on something, just when I was about to leave the house. It's been a while since I lived in this house I never owned at all, so it might just be time to look for my siblings. Looking around, it's clear there have been reptiles in this room, just as he said.

"Their parents were of our closest friends. Around the last time I saw those children, they were already about nine or ten years old," he continued.

"…Particularly who was nine or ten years old then?" I asked. Of course, he could have meant the eldest, the girl in the photograph. And he did.

"Ah, yes. The eldest, that is. Her name is Violet. Violet Baudelaire," he replied.

"Violet..?"

I know I've heard that name before. But when? I couldn't have read about it, of course, so I might have overheard Mom and Dad maybe talk about this girl. But, ...no. It's been longer, farther away from now, that I last heard of that name...

Before I knew it, I was repeating the same name to myself. Argh. Jacques caught me. And he started teasing me.

"You're not saying her name again and again, aren't you?" he said, grinning at me. He couldn't have meant, "You're not too fond of her, now, aren't you,"...right?

"...I've heard that name before." I sighed. "But I can't remember where or when. I don't even know if I've met someone else sharing the same name, or just heard it around sometime before."

"She's just about your age, I guess," continued Jacques. "She's a great inventor. She once showed me her automatic rolling pin she said won her a prize when she was five. She also showed me her self-made pilotless helicopter she worked on for only less than a month, her latest invention when we last met."

"An inventor, huh." I pondered awhile on how resourceful she could have been to create so many good things just by herself. "That sounds kind of fascinating. Not everyone can invent at so young an age."

"Well, not everyone can also draw maps so well," he replied. I smiled. It's very rare to find kind adults now that you're orphaned. I stopped to sigh on my thoughts, when he surprised me a bit as he continued.

"Quigley," Jacques said, "when you meet them, please befriend them. This might be an odd favor, but please help them get away from the evils of this world that lay behind them on their tracks. Who knows how much of help you could be to them." Eventually, he, too, sighed.

"Well anyways, I've found lots of books in Dr. Montgomery's library that could help me, but all of them are on reptiles, and none on the file to vindicate my brother. I'll be checking the other side of the library to be sure."

I looked back at the picture Jacques left on the table for me to look at. I do hope I can meet those Baudelaires someday, not only because they seem to be fascinating people, but because they share the same fate I do, as a Quagmire. Don't worry, Jacques, I'll befriend them and try to keep them safe if ever I meet them.

If I wasn't able to keep my siblings safe on the day of the fire, even separating myself from them and worrying them, this time, when I meet the Baudelaires, I'll do everything I can to not separate myself from those I can be with.

At least for now, I can promise.


	4. Obscure

4.

. . .

I can't believe it.

"That's easy," she said. She had a mellow voice of assurance, one that could adapt to the situation, whether you needed comfort or assurance from someone. I knew she could help. At that moment, she started typing on the keyboard the name of an inventor I suppose she so admires. And the hinges on the keyboard slowly sank behind it as the Vernacularly Fastened Door started to unlock.

It was just bemusing to have met them at a place and time so unexpected. I mean, how can two orphaned children go wandering about in the freezing hinterlands, alone and unaccompanied?

Meanwhile, we were wondering on how we could get past the large metal door. When it was my turn to help with what I could, I stepped forward to type _panthera leo_, but the thought of how happy I am to have found worthwhile company didn't leave me, especially after being stuck with the Snow Scouts who only knew how to recite their A-Z pledge on being xylophone every morning, every afternoon and every night. Agh.

Anyways, they're here. The Baudelaires. The children I promised to be of help to. I failed my family before. Maybe this is the time I can finally erase that thought in my mind, at the meeting of these unfortunate children...

Before long, it was her brother's turn. He's very well-read. It's comfortable to be associated with well-read people, because they will always come in handy, and ready to help whenever you need help, with all the information stacked up in their heads. It was quite some time, until we could step out of the door. And it surely took longer for us to come down to the reality of it.

The headquarters that kept everyone's hopes up has burned down to ashes.

I can't help shivering. The sight of it was just...eerie.

We wandered about. I remember reading how the headquarters used to look like, as was written in one of Dr. Montgomery's books. But Klaus couldn't stand it. Of course, when you're upset, it's always difficult to hold yourself.

"That's impossible!" cried Klaus, the younger one. Hearing him near tears gave me the nostalgic feeling of pain when my parents, along with the whole mansion, perished in the fire, and I was so upset I couldn't even bring myself to walk for the first how many days when Mom hid me in the passageway that led to the Baudelaire mansion, and to Dr. Montgomery's house.

Shaking, he pulled out a piece of paper with a photo clipped to it. He shoved it to my face, in a very upset manner that I could actually feel what he was feeling. "Because of the evidence discussed on page nine, experts now suspect that there may in fact be one survivor of the fire"--then he stopped to sigh--"but the survivor's whereabouts are unknown."

It was like the last wisp of hope slid out of him, like a soul would off a body. "We thought the survivor was here," he finished.

I took my breath, and stepped forward. Maybe it's time to tell them the truth. My hands shook a bit, but regardless, I knew I could trust them, and they might in turn trust me, too.

"I think the survivor _is_ here."

I removed my mask, and everyone stopped.

"I am Quigley Quagmire, and I survived the fire that destroyed my home. I was hoping to find my brother and sister."


	5. Lucky

5.

. . .

"I think I'll stay here."

It was funny, how they both reacted the moment I pulled my mask off. Ah but, all of us went here for a mission. Priorities first, I guess. I was thinking about to whom I could be of more help, but the only thing in my mind was Violet Baudelaire.

...What an odd feeling.

Klaus was a ton of help. I couldn't help but give him my spare commonplace book, where he could start taking down notes on various information that'd help us get out of the situation we're in. Everyone's currently desperate right now, huh...

But inasmuch as I wanted to be of help to him, I couldn't stop myself choosing to be with his sister instead. Yes, it's her. The Violet Baudelaire that Jacques told me about. She's the one I can't remember, at the same time the one I can't forget...

Violet was picking up some of the things that remained unharmed in the fire, while Klaus proceeded to the burned library to gather information. I started scanning for my notes, too, as she and I talked. But what startled me was when she said, "It's so strange that you have been following in our footsteps all this time, and yet we never knew you were alive."

"I knew you were alive," I said. I was searching for them, at the same time I looked for my siblings. Deep inside, I knew they were alive... They _had_ to be alive.

It wasn't long until she started tying the forks onto our shoes. At first I couldn't help wonder what they were for, but I remembered, she was an inventor that could make use of the simplest materials and turn them into life-saving objects. So I didn't question her any longer. After a while, when Klaus returned, and we discussed the information.

Even then when he invited me, I couldn't stop myself still from choosing Violet over helping him with books and maps, something I most likely might have chosen, should the eldest Baudelaire have been someone else but the Violet Baudelaire that wouldn't stop fascinating me.

They decided to split up, and going with whom was one of the hardest decisions a third party could decide on.

"I'll climb up the waterfall to see who's up there," said Violet, "and you, Klaus, should stay here to decode the messages left of the headquarters."

"And I," I said, stepping forward, sounding as assuring as I can be, "will help you both."

I handed Klaus my commonplace book for references, and quickly decided with whom I should go.

"I'll climb up the waterfall with you, Violet," I said without second thought, "in case you need any help."

It was something I was not able to give anyone just when help was needed most; when our home burned down. But now, at least, is the time to help someone when it's time to, and I will always be happy to assist Violet in her tasks.

I don't know if they doubted me or what when I said I'd go on helping them, so I hesitated. Nobody could be so sure of what lay ahead.

"Don't be absurd; we're all part of the same mystery," I reminded them. "So I'll help you both."

The siblings smiled. It's been a while since I felt warm and accepted inside. The two agreed, to my relief, as Violet stepped forward. With an awkward gesture, she took my hand.

Her words afterward rang in my head. It's been a long while, really.

We faced the waterfall with courage, readying ourselves for another turn of events in our lives. I held on fast, to give her the thought that I won't fail her or anyone this time at least.

"Thank you," she said, "for volunteering."


	6. Everlong

6.

. . .

"There, Quigley," she said. "Do you see the ledge where my left fork is? It's solid enough for both of us to sit for a moment and catch our breath."

The climb was long and chilly, but not as long as it might have seemed had I been alone. At least there was someone to keep me company. I smiled at the thought that even when everything seems left out in the world for you, someone can still come your way and comfort you just by being there.

"Good," I replied, and smiled. I didn't only find it good that we could rest, but also because I could finally spend some peaceful time with her, even for just a moment.

Eventually we were there, and she got up first. I pushed myself up and slid beside her, until we could both see the beautiful scenery that we hoped could distract us from the drastic situation we're in. It was very calm and beautiful from up there, and the skies were fairly tinted with an assortment of colors so beautiful that it reminded us of how sad our lives were.

It just so happens that whenever you look up to the beauty of the skies above you, you are reminded of the things that make you sad, things that you never wanted to remember.

Just as though when everything slips from your grasp and turns to ash, and all you could do is weep for the misery of what were once precious things to you, the sky still continues to become as beautiful as it always was. Like how it is now; the hinterland skies still remain as beautiful as they are famous, even though beneath it lay the ashen grounds of what was once a glorious headquarters of a group of nobility.

I didn't want to think of it, how a safe place such as this could have been destroyed. But right now may not be the time to think about hurtful things. I'm here, right now beside her. That's all I need to know...

"Maybe they didn't want us to know about this place," Violet said, peering off the ledge. She was talking about her parents, those who also perished in a fire that destroyed their home. I could say from the tone of her voice that she was grieving inside, as she paused awhile, to turn to look at the scenery beneath us.

"Although if you have to hide a headquarters, this is a good place to do it," she continued, smiling gently at the view past the blackened ground at the end of the falls. "Aside from the remains of the fire, this is a very lovely view."

I turned to her and smiled. True, it was beautiful. But something lovelier and more beautiful caught my eye--

"Very lovely indeed," came from my mouth, though I intentionally was referring to the scenery. I can't believe she caught me.

My eyes met hers the moment she turned. And for the first time it felt like the whole world around me seemed to stop turning. Well, even she was a bit surprised. She quickly turned around, which made me chuckle gently.

"I bet your Mom used to look at the same scenery once before with someone she loved," I said, without thinking about what I was saying then, but the smile never left my face. Sure it was a bit obvious and, well, off, for me to suddenly say that, just when everything was suddenly silent, but I can't help it.

It's her. That's all there is to know.

The chilly air blew past us, and she tugged her head onto my shoulder. I could feel she was cold when I placed a hand on her shoulder, even with the poncho on, but nevermind. Maybe this was what I meant when I said, "in case you need my help."

She was afraid, I'm sure, but she still remained brave all through those unimaginable times she and her siblings had to stand the evils and misfortune following them.

"You can rest and forget about everything that bothers you right now, even just for this while."

I couldn't even decipher what I was feeling. I was happy, that's all.

She sighed a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, and I leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

I looked at the day slowly fading as we rest, and there was nothing I could have asked for more than that brief moment to last when we could say that we for once were actually very lucky.


	7. Transient

7.

. . .

No.

"_Violet!_" I screamed in desperation. The banister to which I held on couldn't seem to stand the rushing waters of the stream. Past the crashing waves I could see her reaching out.

"_Quigley!_" I heard, though barely through the water, her voice quivering.

I can't believe it. I was too preoccupied back then that I forgot that she was that girl...

Yes, it's her. The little inventor who reached her hand out to me to greet me the first time we met. Now I remember.

If only, like before, I could take her hand again…

I wonder, does she remember that day?

My eyes were stinging. "_Violet!_" I called out again.

No. This shouldn't be happening. I was supposed to be with them until the misfortune could escape them. I was supposed to help them in every way I can.

I was supposed to be with her.

The banister around which my hands were wrapped started cracking, wounding my hands. More water came splashing down the cracked waterfalls, and I could feel everything else brush against my body harshly as the current bore them away toward where I was.

But none of those hurt a single bit...

I held my commonplace book up, so they could see me from the crashing waves. At last, when they spotted me, I took my chances.

"Wait for me!" I shouted.

I couldn't have been more desperate in my life.

"Wait for me at--"

Before long, the banister split.

In a second, there was nothing but cold surrounding me. I closed my eyes, and could hear faint shouting.

"Quigley!"

Faintly, her voice quivered.

"_Quigley!_"

Faintly,

faintly

.

.

.

_Vio...let...---_

. . .


End file.
